


Jack And The Dragon

by Twyne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyne/pseuds/Twyne
Summary: Jack finds a dragon!
Kudos: 1





	Jack And The Dragon

  
Jack was a lonely boy. A sad one too, a little. But there was one thing that made him feel better: exploring! He loved to go out and run, to flee into the forest. He liked old ruins, too, like the ones in the woods by his house. And not just ruins and forests, he liked deserts too. There was no where he wouldn't go,nif he was sure that no one else would follow him.

One day, this would lead him into trouble.

Jack was excited! His ruins, the ones he'd explored and mapped out a hundred times before, had something new in them! A door! He hadn't seen it last time he was exploring, but it was there now, and how else could the stone have developed a door where it hadn't been before? He must just've not seen it before.

So, of course, he whistled a tune, tied his rope to a log, and dropped down the trapdoor to explore.

  
The hollow under the ruins was dark. Smelly, too. Jack found himself having to use the clothespin in his pack to keep it out, and even that barely worked!

There was light, though. The ground around where he'd landed was damp, and soft, but the light at the end of the... tunnel? Was bright enough to stop him tripping over his own feet.

It got hotter, too. Hotter and warmer, hotter and warmer, all the way to the end of the tunnel. And what an end it was! For the opening, the hole beneath the rocks and mud, opened onto a vast cavern!

With round walls glowing and sagging with heat, and a golden glow emanating from the floor, Jack was amazed to see the true source of the heat: a dragon!

It was massive, bigger than the biggest house Jack had ever seen, and it had scales all over it! Red scales, blue scale, green scales... All glowing with heat and leading up to it's head, and it's fearful forked tongue!

A tongue and eyes which were now staring down at Jack.

"You, there, boy, have you a riddle? Have you not, I shall burn you to ashes! Have you a riddle, I shall split you in half! Tell me a story, and your life I will spare! But if it be boring, you're going nowhere!" The sibilant serpent's voice sank into Jack, and he crumbled to his knees.

HE didn't know any stories or riddles, HE didn't know what to do. But since YOU'RE so clever reader, I bet you know just what to say.

(Here's what he could have done, rather than do what he did.)

He spoke, his voice dry and rusty with fear. "Um, let me tell you a story. There once was a boy named Jack, and he was a lonely boy...."

(He could have kept the dragon stalling, til the great best fell asleep.)

(Here's what he did instead.)

"Hey! You! Listen!" And then he turn and fled. The dragon dived and struck, but Jack had already reached the tunnel and left.

(Jack's family would be eaten by the Wyrm, for dragons are poor losers and don't take well to insolence.)

(Here's what he would've done, if he hadn't had you there to advise him.)

"I, um, uh, I, umm, uh..." The dragon ate him.


End file.
